The Alien Dance
by ps2princess2004
Summary: Mulder and Scully learn the Alien Dance. Funny stuff lol.


Title : Alien Dance

Author : Ps2princess2004

Catagory: PG-13 just to be on the safe side :)

Disclaimer : Chris Carter owns the characters from the Xfiles. Not me :(( LOL.

**FBI HQ Basement Office**

Fox Mulder, or Mulder as he likes people to call him, was busy typing away on his computer.

Dana Scully was still out getting them Lunch from Subway, while Mulder typed up the rest of their case

report, dealing with some graveyard and a rotting corpse with horns.

He finished it with ease and decided to do a "Yahoo" search on "aliens" just for the heck of it. He

clicked on a link, which brought him to the website called, "Alien Dance." It showed a animated gif of a green

alien with a voice bubble saying, "Wanna learn how to dance like the real aliens ? Then click this link."

Amused at this, Mulder clicked it and waited for the screen to load.

After it loaded, it showed a step-by-step tutorial and pictures of what to do. He quickly got up from his chair

and made sure the door was shut, the curtans were shut, and so on. He then walked over to the stereo and turned on

the radio, made his way back to his desk, and began to follow the tutorial.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Dana Scully, along with the Subway Sandwiches, made her way towards the basement office. As she tried

turning the knob, it wouldn't budge. Knowing that she didn't lock the door, made her wonder what was going on ? Did

Mulder leave ? 'Oh great. If Mulder left, ill kick his ass for making me eat both sub sandwiches,' she thought to herself

while she fished out the key for the door.

As she opened the door, she stood in shock at the scene in front of her. There Mulder was, hopping on one foot

with his arm above his head, and his body tilted in an angle. Of course he didn't hear her open the door, due to the fact

of the music playing, so he didn't notice her standing there. She cleared her throat to announce her presence and then

began to gigle. As Mulder looked up, he began to blush a bright crimson red and smiled embarassingly.

"Uh . . . How long were you standing there ?" He asked.

"Long enough to not want to find out what you were doing. By the way, here." She handed him the sub sandwich.

"Relax Scully, and besides, I was teaching myself the 'Alien Dance'." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"The what !"

"The Alien Dance. Here have a look." He ushered her to his laptop. As she looked at the tutorial and pictures, she

became interested in learning it as well. She asked Mulder if she could learn it with him. Of course, he agreed. . . . .

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

A.D. Skinner stepped off the elevater and headed towards the Basement Office of Agents Mulder and Scully. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Annoyed, he dug out a skeleton key and unlocked it. As he opened the door, his eyes nearly buldged out of his head. There they were, Mulder and Scully, with one hand above their heads, One foot on the floor, and to top it all off, they were bent over towards the floor.

"AGENTS !" Skinner yelled at the top of his lungs. Both agents turned red from embarassment. They quickly

stood up and brushed off their clothing. "What on earth were you doing ?"

"Um well . . Sir um, its called the Alien Dance. Agent Mulder was just showed it to me, and then i wanted to

try it."

"Thats right Sir. " Mulder agreed. Skinner just stared at them.

"Well, I came tell you that Kersh wants you in his office."

"Thanks Sir, " Mulder and Scully said together. They quickley excited the office and headed toward the elevater.

Skinner saw that Mulder's laptop still had that site up. He took a quick peek at it.

"Hmmm, i wonder how this dance thing works . . .?" . . . . .

On their way to the elevater Scully noticed she forgot something in the office. So Mulder came with her back to

the office. They noticed the door was still open so they peeked inside. There was A.D Skinner, trying out the Alien Dance.

Both Mulder and Scully began to giggle. Skinner quickley looked up and noticed the Agents staring at him and laughing like

crazy. He then felt embarassed, and began to blush like they had before. Then he began to laugh himself, and soon all three

of them were on the floor in laughter.

**THE END . **

A/N : Hey everyone. I know its been a year or more sence i wrote anything. Lets just

say that i had Writers Block. Anyways RR :D I love reviews. Laterz


End file.
